To Right A Wrong
by almightycrouton
Summary: There's only so much guilt a time lord can bear. The Doctor attempts to lighten the load. Rated T to be safe, The Doctor's journeys can be perilous!
1. Chapter 1 - A New Journey

Author's Note: Thank you for clicking on my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this initial chapter to set the scene and mood for the rest of my story. Any and all criticisms will be graciously received as I write it for your entertainment. That being said, go easy on my first foray on this website :) I intend to update regularly, and hope the brevity of this chapter doesn't put you off. Enough of me, please enjoy!

Chapter One - A New Journey

The Doctor sat under the TARDIS mainframe, swaying gently in his hammock chair. It was this peaceful time before his companions woke that had always confused him. When he was alone, mornings like this were the loneliest hours, but as long as there was somebody resting on board he found himself perfectly at ease. It should be the time they spent together that he treasured, calm was something he didn't realise he needed until he felt it. Every now and again, a small spark would leap from his project and land with a tingle onto his bare hand. It was a good sign, sparks meant a current and a current meant it was becoming operational. He'd been working on the small contraption for almost a week whilst Amy and Rory slept. The technology was both familiar and unfamiliar. He'd constructed and used such a device many times in the past but this had been created by a different race that had used a slightly different approach. Luckily, he understood what they were trying to achieve and had pulled apart their technology last time they had met. Following his calculations, it should now be complete. He turned the device over a few times, smiling to find nothing out of place. If he could find a suitable subject, he could test it and all being well put it to good use and end his niggling guilt. His thoughts were interrupted by an early riser.

"So, Doctor, where are we heading? You said something about a bar with freaky drinks that taste like colours." Amy crouched by the mainframe looking down at the Doctor.

"Hm?" The Doctor looked over his shoulder and pulled his goggles off, stashing the device in one of the compartments above his head.

"What are you doing down there?" Amy frowned, trying to see what he was holding.

The Doctor got out of his chair and bounced up the steps excitedly to set coordinates for their next trip. "Oh nothing, clever stuff, repairs, go faster stripes. Good morning Amy! You want to go to a bar, at this hour?"

Amy smiled. "Not necessarily, just somewhere relaxing. You're always telling us how beautiful it is out there, we seem to spend more time running away from planets than enjoying them."

"Sour puss. I like the running, it's much more efficient. Imagine walking everywhere, you'd never get anything done. Besides, every time I try to go somewhere relaxing, something steals my voice, or you get trapped in a different time stream or I kill a race of really good looking fish."

"Alright then, you choose. But I'm not running anywhere so choose wisely."

"Tellexia! Slow orbiting moon of Kellek. Everything's slow there; you'll find no running whatsoever!" The Doctor had already set the TARDIS to Tellexia. It was perfect for testing the device and it suited Amy's mood perfectly. He should be able to let her and Rory explore in safety while he did a few experiments.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tellexia

Author's Note: Thank you for reading to the second chapter. As is usual for me, another short addition to the story. I hope you enjoy it. Any issues I may have overlooked, please feel free to let me know and I will make amendments. Many thanks!  


Chapter Two - Tellexia

"Tellexia!" The Doctor stepped grandly onto the sandy moon and did a little twirl. "Look up, you'll see Kellek, look up and left a bit you'll see Telleria." The Doctor smiled at the Ponds. "Look all around you'll see no running." He clasped his hands, pleased with his choice.

"You're right. No running whatsoever, no noise, no people. Is it always this quiet?" Amy couldn't help but ask what she knew would wipe that familiar look of pride from the Doctor's face.

"No, actually." The Doctor couldn't hide his confusion. "Tellexians are known for their hospitality, we should be receiving welcoming gifts." He put his hands on his hips and scanned the surface of the quiet, dry world.

"This is going to lead to running isn't it?" Rory looked at Amy, unimpressed.

"No signs of life on a usually busy planet and you're upset about welcoming gifts?" Amy folded her arms and squinted at somebody the distance. The Doctor made a small noise, clearly noticing the figure on the horizon too. It approached them with an odd gait. Definitely not human. Definitely had more than two legs.

"No no no, look there's someone. Hello!" The Doctor called out with a wave and waited for the figure to get closer. "I think we're parked a little further away than I intended. There's only one colony on the entire moon." When the figure was close enough to be recognised as Tellexian, he smoothed his hair and straightened his bow-tie. Smiling warmly, he glanced at Amy and Rory. They were frowning. One of the many reasons the Doctor loved travelling with human companions was their reaction to new life forms. The appearance of the Tellexian was by no means a familiar sight. The Doctor only saw beauty in what he knew to be a female of the species. He tried to imagine how the other two saw her. A human sized praying mantis with delicate blue swirls on her green exoskeleton. Her non-functional leafy wings lay like a skirt across her lower abdomen, flitting every now and again in a polite greeting.

Rory pointed as it approached. "That's a praying mantis. From Avatar." The Doctor rolled his eyes, still smiling.

The Tellexian was holding three small daisy chains in her long, folded forearms. The Doctor held out his arm and she put one of the daisy chains on his wrist. "They're brilliant, thanks. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory." He gestured at his friends. Her mandibles clicked a few times but the TARDIS gave no translation. She held the daisy chains in front of Amy and Rory who slowly held their arms out, mirroring the Doctor. "I told you," he said "welcoming gifts!"

"Thanks…" Rory managed a smile. She clicked again. "Doctor, why can't we understand it?"

"Her, Rory. She's a she. The Tellexians haven't developed speech, its more clicking and body language. That's what the wings are for, small movements are friendly, big noticeable flapping you want to watch out for. The TARDIS only translates words. Don't panic, they're a pacifist race. Totally peaceful." The Doctor smiled at the native and she cocked her head. "She can understand us though, the TARDIS translates our speech in ways that she can recognise. So don't say anything unkind."

As the Tellexian turned to leave the Doctor ushered Amy and Rory alongside her. "Its customary for the receiving host to give visitors a short tour. Be polite and follow her, when she goes inside it means the tour is finished. I just need to ask the locals a few questions."

Amy stopped him from racing ahead. "Are we in some sort of hurry? Why can't you come on the tour with us?"

"I've had the tour Amy, twice. I want to know why everything's so quiet today and it could take a while to understand all the clicking. I'll meet you at the visitor's centre." He smiled and veered off to the right towards a large sandy mound.

The Doctor, Amy, Rory and the Tellexian disappeared into the colony. When they were far enough from the TARDIS, somebody small peeked out from behind it and clumsily placed four metal markers around it. A crackling forcefield joined each marker and the TARDIS, along with her new thief, began to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3 - Daisies

Chapter Three - Daisies

Amy and Rory

"It's a lovely… town here." Rory said loudly as the Tellexian pointed out different mounds of sand. Amy laughed quietly. He nodded at everything he was shown and gave a few well placed _mhmms _and_ ahhhs_, wanting to be polite but not understanding anything that was happening. It was a large colony but there wasn't a great deal to see. The moon's surface was grey sand and the buildings were just small hobbit mounds. Where the daisies came from was a complete mystery. There were no clouds in the sky or obvious landmarks except for a huge, sheer sand bank. It reminded him of the cliffs of Dover, but really smooth. For a race that communicated through body language, there wasn't much of it. They needed a game of charades to understand what was in each mound. The Tellexian seemed quite pleased with her performance, closing her eyes and cocking her head every now and again, explaining at great length which piece of sand it was they were looking at. Of all the places and people they had seen, Rory felt this was the strangest. Following a praying mantis around a desert pretending to talk to it.

Amy whispered to Rory, mimicking him, "It's a lovely town here."

"Shut up, this is so awkward."

"Why do they give tours? She's just pointing at sand."

"Stop being so Scottish, she's trying to make us feel welcome."

As they began to draw closer to the sand bank both Amy and Rory spotted a large tatty sheet that badly concealed a cave entrance, the Tellexian sped up. There was a warmth emanating from the cave and the sheet swayed ever so slightly in gentle breeze. "What's in there?" Rory pointed and looked up at his insect tour guide. She snapped loudly and kept walking. It was quite literally the only thing to look at on the tour. Amy glanced at Rory before speaking, "Are you frightened of it?" she reached for the sheet, trying to gauge her reaction. The Tellexian snapped her mandibles in Amy's face and flexed her wings. "Alright, alright, message understood, don't look behind the curtain." Both Amy and Rory knew that at some point, they'd find themselves behind said curtain.

Rory spoke up, trying to break the tension. "Erm, so, where do you get the daisies?" He shook his wrist, showing her the daisy chain. With a few happy clicks, she lowered her wings and scuttled over a few dunes. Rory touched Amy's arm, "definitely mentioning the secret curtain to the Doctor." Amy nodded in response. They arrived at another indistinguishable mound with the same round opening. Rory was waved inside. Amy stepped forwards to follow but the Tellexian placed a claw on her shoulder to stop her.

"Why can't I go in?" she frowned, folding her arms. Still clicking softly, the tour guide reached under her wing and pulled out what looked like a small taser. She pointed it at Amy with one claw and pressed a button with the other. Before she had a chance to react, Amy was engulfed in a blue-ish glow. She felt as though she was being sucked into the device by the strange light, her panic seeped away almost as soon as it rose. Almost immediately, the sands and the sky dulled into nothing and Amy was left in darkness.

The Doctor

The surface colony may have been quiet, but inside it was bustling. The visitors' centre couldn't have been further from natural habitat of the Tellexians. It had been designed to meet any and all needs of the many species that visited the moon as a stop off point to Kellek. It was clean and white like a hospital, but everybody inside was smiling and chatting. An Ood bowed his head and handed the Doctor a drink as he headed to the centre of the room. He thanked the Ood and searched for a native to test the device he had been repairing. The Tellexians were perfect for it. Just the right size, just the right shape and just far enough away from looking human. He couldn't think of anybody with such a similar general appearance to the original owner.

"Hello," he approached a small group of male Tellexians. "I'm the Doctor, I was wondering if I might borrow one of you to perform a final test on one of my gadgets." The males looked at each other, clacking, then nodded. "Perfect, thanks. It's a perception filter that should make you appear human, even to each other." He smiled, excited to bring the repairs to their conclusion. His smile faded as he looked back at the Tellexians, they were all shaking their heads and backing away from him. "It won't hurt, I promise." They continued to shake their heads and dispersed. The Doctor frowned, confused. It was unheard of. Tellexians were the most accommodating race known to the universe. It was like a Dalek offering him a cup of tea. Without poison. He approached another and received the same strange response. Something was amiss. Feeling uneasy, the Doctor sipped his drink and casually left the centre. Why would the Tellexians have an issue with a perception filter?

Amy and Rory

Rory was suitably impressed with the inside of the daisy mound. Grass grew in a perfect circle and daisies sprouted in a perfect blanket. The only sunlight came from the small doorway, it was only just enough to see by. Growing anything in these conditions couldn't have been an easy feat. He stepped back outside, wearing his best _wow _face for the Tellexian. "Amy, you have to see that, its pretty cool." His wife was standing exactly where he left her with their tour guide. Amy went inside and came out beaming, just like Rory had.

"How do they get them to grow in there?" she asked as she came out.

The Tellexian closed her eyes and bowed before scuttling into a nearby hobbit hole. The tour was apparently over. Amy and Rory stood alone in the desert, no idea what was what. Rory tutted. Amy smiled at her husband and looked away. Just for a second, her eyes shone with an eerie green light.


	4. Chapter 4 - My Door!

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing, it's much appreciated :)

Chapter 4 - My Door!

"Ponds!" The Doctor greeted his companions loudly as they trudged back from their tour. His voice fell to match their apparent mood. "That bad?"

"It's sand. Weird coloured sand." Amy summarised, quite clearly unimpressed with their less than grandiose surroundings.

The Doctor sighed, always a little disappointed when any companion failed to see the universe the way he did. He knew it was impossible for any human to see things through a Time-Lord's eye but he always expected an element of awe when introducing newcomers to an unknown land full of potential and mystery, populated by unfamiliar people and perfect for learning all sorts of fun new stuff. "Well didn't you ask any questions? Look inside any burrows? They're genius. Oh, did you see the one with the singing butterflies?"

Rory blinked and folded his arms, "Of course… I loved that song." He obviously lied, Amy's smile confirmed the lie. "We also saw a secret cave by the way, that we weren't allowed in. I think they were trying to hide it." Rory always sounded so casual. It never failed to make the Doctor smile.

Amy's brow furrowed. "It was just a sandy cave!" She turned her attention to the Doctor with a childish boredom. "Did you find whatever it was you needed? Can we go?"

The Doctor ignored her at first, Rory's words had raised more suspicions. First the aversion to the perception filter, now this. If he didn't know this moon he wouldn't have batted an eyelid. But he did know. He knew it well and things weren't right. Races like the Tellexians and the Ood were all too easy to take advantage of, somebody had to be there to stand up for them. He couldn't leave until this, whatever this was, had been straightened out. He wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't notice clues, however innocuous they may outwardly seem. Clues were brilliant, clues were tasty and tempting and lead great big stories. Most of the time. Sometimes clues lead to nothing but being named a nosey-rosie, but they were still brilliant.

"Certainly not, something's wrong. The Tellexians are acting strange. They never have anything to hide, that's not who they are. I think it's time we took the tour into our hands don't you?" He pointed to the huge sand bank. "Show me your secret cave Roranicus."

Rory frowned "Erm…"

"No, no… no Rory, never ever show me your secret cave…" The Doctor awkwardly averted his gaze. "That's not what I…" he trailed off.

Rory too averted his gaze and found himself staring at a blank landscape where the TARDIS should have been. "Doctor! The TARDIS! We definitely, definitely parked the TARDIS right over there, where there is no TARDIS!" Rory sputtered through his shock, and ended up just pointing.

The Doctor turned slowly and squeaked. "My TARDIS!" Rory was right, it was gone. He ran over to what was now just a square indentation in the sand. "No. How?" The Doctor paced angrily, muttering. He analysed the sand and checked the results with his screwdriver over and over. Amy and Rory watched, not knowing how to help or what to say, or whether they should start worrying. Sometimes the danger didn't seem so dangerous when the Doctor was around. He had a welcome habit of answering questions, which always made the unknown a little less scary. The trouble was neither Amy nor Rory knew when he would come up with these answers so there were odd periods of limbo where they genuinely felt threatened.

"Things don't just disappear! The TARDIS does not just disappear!" The Doctor spoke to nobody in particular. He was angry and frustrated. Angry that somebody would have the nerve to steal his beloved blue box and frustrated that he was scrabbling around in the sand – quite literally – for answers, floating around getting nothing done. He tossed the sonic from one hand to the other while he paced. All he had wanted to do when he came here was to quietly test the perception filter for _her_, was _she_ really worth whatever trouble he'd blindly walked into. He chided himself for that thought, that was his anger speaking. Of course she was worth it. All life was precious, all people deserving. Her fate was his mistake, he had to at least give her the chance he failed to give last time. He grumbled audibly and put brooding thoughts to one side. Tantrum over, he stood up straight and pocketed the screwdriver. "Right. To the cave. Let's go Ponds."

The trio stood on the inside of the sheet, the side they weren't permitted to be on. The Doctor had really perked up now that they were somewhere they ought not to be. The atmosphere hit him straight away. "That warmth, that smell. There's a space ship through here!" He did an excited foot shuffle before leading Amy and Rory further.

"You can tell that from the smell?" Amy asked, incredulously.

"Of course, machinery, technology, a whirring warm. You can't smell it? It's nothing like the TARDIS, my old girl has class, sophistication. This is raw and untamed. Exciting!"

"Doctor, stop, please stop. It's disturbing." Amy waved away anything else the Doctor was about to say.

"What I'm trying to say is there's a space ship back here, which is odd. Yes? It must have crashed, Tellexians don't do travel, they're hosts." He paused, irritated again. "It's not an answer though, it's another question."

Quietly, they passed through the outer air lock and found three short corridors. "I'm not sure what we'll find in here, stay close and keep quiet. There's every possibility whoever crashed into this moon is threatening to Tellexians for some reason."

Rory ran a hand along the wall of the ship. "Isn't a bit strange though?"

"Isn't what a bit strange Rory?" The Doctor began. "Haven't you been paying attention, this is all a bit strange, that's why we're poking around."

"I know, I just mean," he paused for a second to find the right words, "you said this was the only colony or whatever on this whole planet. I just thought it was a bit weird that whoever was flying this managed to crash right into it."

The Doctor spun on his heels to face the clever, clever nurse. Every now and again dear Rory would have a spark of brilliance. "Yes Rory! Yes it is, I didn't think about that. What are the chances they would accidentally crash in this exact location? A few metres further and they would have wiped out at least three burrows. A perfect crash landing." The oxymoron made sense to the Doctor. He no longer thought of this as a crash site, perhaps it was under construction, perhaps the real crash was elsewhere and couldn't be patched up. He inhaled unhappily realising that didn't exactly bode well for the TARDIS. "Not. My. TARDIS. If I'm right in my new theory, and this is still being built, then somebody, some sneaky little body must have stolen the TARDIS for scraps. That was a mistake. I won't see her scarred. Amy, Rory, we have to find her, we have to rescue her!" He couldn't help but humanise her, it was far too personal. His bond with the TARDIS was real and constantly evolving, she had been with him through everything right from the beginning. She knew him like nobody else, all his secrets, all his private moments, private emotions. She was his home and his constant.

The Doctor picked corridors at random, using the sonic screwdriver to disable the keypad locks to each door. The trio pushed on quietly, remaining undetected and hearing the odd clang every now and again. There would have been a stillness among them whether it was required or not, it was always that way when the Doctor showed his feelings. He wasn't happy and that never bred conversation. They approached a cross-road in the course of corridors, hearing footsteps they hastily shuffled back behind the door. The Doctor peered through a crack to see who was heading their way. In his silence he had been wracking his brain trying to figure out who this could belong to, as of yet he had no conclusion. There were no clear signs, each door and corridor felt different, no doubt having been pieced together from the interiors of other crafts bearing unsuspecting visitors. Whatever became of them was another mystery ahead of him.

In all his thinking he certainly wasn't expecting to see what passed across the corridor. Coming from right to left, what must have been a very small figure was completely hidden behind a bright blue TARDIS door. The Doctor watched in disbelief as the door floated across the corridor.

"OI!" he stood up and scurried after it. "That's my door!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Hiccup

Author's Note: Hello to anybody reading, I'm working on increasing chapter length. Not my specialty. I hope if you read, you enjoy. As always, any and all feedback is graciously received.

Chapter 5 - Hiccup

Amy watched the clown that was the Doctor. The interfering Doctor. Too much was happening, they were too close. They could ruin everything at this rate! She had tried to warn them away, distract them. Their curiosity was overwhelming. The others had to be warned! Amy watched the Doctor run down the corridor and turn left, Rory followed suit. She chose this moment to slink backwards unseen and make her way to the stasis chambers.

Rory turned left behind the Doctor and reached his hand back for Amy. Finding nothing he looked back down the corridor and saw her slink round a corner. "Amy!" He glanced at the Doctor, confident that he would be able handle himself against whatever they were chasing and took off after his wife. "Amy where are you going?" he skidded into a door as Amy was sealing it from the other side. He banged on the glass. "Amy!" she looked at him, slowly walking backwards. Confused and with rising panic he banged again on the glass, it didn't feel as pointless as it indeed was. This wasn't Amy's normal behaviour, and once again he had no idea what was wrong or how to help. "Amy!" His internal monologue was blank, he couldn't react until he knew what he was reacting to. The confusion and fear built to take up the empty space. For the briefest of moments, quick enough that it could almost have been Rory's imagination, Amy's eyes shone a bright green and she turned away, disappearing further into the ship. Rory grew still. What was happening? What was happening to Amy? "AMY!" he roared, ignoring their plan of stealth. He cursed under his breath running both hands through his hair. "What the hell..?" If she was hurt, if anything happened to her, if that even was her… Rory couldn't make sense of all the threats that ran through his mind, or who he was intending to threaten. Whoever built this ship would be sorry, the Tellexians would be sorry, The Doctor would be sorry.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was in a tug-of-war, pressed flat against his TARDIS door. It was perfectly clear to him that the TARDIS was being stripped for parts, the scavengers. The room around him was in disarray. Live cables hung from the ceiling and the ground was awash with discarded technology and metal fragments. With a final heave, he toppled backwards, his door on top of him and the impertinent thief still attached to the other side. The Doctor peered round the edge. He was surprised to recognise the pest clinging to the door handle. "You!" he exclaimed into the face of the familiar alien, "You! Get off my door!"

The small alien had three tentacle like horns starting at his forehead and splaying out behind him. He had no nose and long pointed chin. The Doctor hadn't seen or heard anything of them since he last regenerated. The Graske. They were a mischievous race, that was well known, but this was too far. The missing puzzle pieces fell into place straight away. The poor Tellexians weren't acting strange at all, how could they? They weren't actually Tellexians. They were changelings. Stolen identities. The Graske would invade planets and conquer them by replacing the inhabitants, holding their original bodies in stasis chambers that ensured their life. If one of the bodies died the Graske would no longer be able to sustain the changeling and would revert to their original form. That explained why nobody was willing to test his perception filter, they were already hidden. Trying to trick the brain on top of that would have yielded unpredictable results.

It seemed sound reasoning that this ship would be bound for Kellek, the planet that Tellexia orbited. Why take a peaceful moon with no exports or wealth. It served as nothing more than a hotel for travellers passing by. Why did they need to build this ship though? Graske could travel easily, they could teleport anywhere they needed to go. Even en masse that should have been fine, especially for the relatively short distance between a planet and its satellite. Unless of course whatever they had planned had already gone somewhat awry.

The Doctor shuffled out from under the door, pointing the sonic directly at the Graske. "Don't worry Amy, Rory, it's just the Graske." He said with a smile, not yet realising he was alone with the trickster. "And I'm betting their time devices are broken." He raised his eyebrows, sure to have sussed it out. The Graske bared his teeth and pressed a button on his belt. He vanished in a blue glow. "Or not…" The Doctor dropped his arm, disappointed. Wrong. It was weird being wrong. Bad weird, not good weird. Certainly it was unfamiliar and unwelcome territory. Being clever and right was his thing. So why the ship then? Pulling a face he stood up, straightened his bow-tie and whirled round to face his companions.

"Oh… you're not there. Well isn't that rude." This was no time for people to be running off in all directions, but at least nobody was around to see him come to the wrong conclusion. Luckily for Amy and Rory it was a Graske ship, not a Dalek ship, they weren't quite as trigger happy. Still, disappearing wasn't something to be encouraged. "Amy? Rory? Why must you wander in dangerous places?" The Doctor called out as if to children and retraced his steps along the corridor, through the door and around the corner. "Amy?"

Rory glared at him as he approached. "She's not here. Just me." He said, voice sullen, eyes hostile. The Doctor cut him off with a wave of his hand before he could say much else. He knew what must have happened. Amy hadn't wanted them to explore behind the curtain. She had been quite keen to leave the planet in fact. Oh! That was it!

"Moron!" The Doctor almost shouted.

Rory was insulted. "Pardon?"

"Me. A stupid moron, slow thicky stupid head." The Graske didn't want to take the ship across to Kellek. They were hiding in a massive space hotel. All sorts of alien races stopped off in Tellexia. A constant rotation of new bodies and faces. A constant rotation of prey for the Graske to hunt and mirror. They were using this as base, the mother-ship. They could copy guests for years and scatter across the entire universe. So the ship… the ship when completed could hold a huge amount of host bodies and spawn endless more Graske clones. Constantly moving it would be hard to locate. Sneaky. Brilliantly sneaky. He knew Amy was smart and he knew the Graske would need to keep the bodies they'd stolen alive and intact. "Ok, don't panic. I know where she is. Sort of. I don't know how to get there. Firstly though, don't run away without telling me. I was talking to myself, very embarrassing." He could see by the sustained anger on Rory's face that these words weren't of much of a comfort. It was probably time to do a bit of explaining.

"This moon is in the process of being conquered by a race known as the Graske, they're changelings I've dealt with them before. Which in this case is a good thing, trust me. They take on the form of their victims and hold their bodies in a perfect sleep. Unharmed in any way. Amy is probably safer than we are right now, but I don't know how long that will last. They must know we're here by now. Did you see which way she went?"

Rory pointed ahead without a word. The Doctor's words washed over him, he had a habit of not making sense the first time round. Rory's own words were lost in this situation, he'd said them countless times before. He was sick of feeling and thinking this way. Sick of worrying after Amy. Also, sadly a little used to it, a little numb to the danger. The Doctor always got them into trouble, but he was trusted to get them back out of it. It was unfair to still want to blame him for every hiccup, he still had the desire but it was fading with each perilous accident. It was unbelievable that he had just thought of Amy being held in stasis as a 'hiccup'.

Understanding the tense atmosphere, the Doctor moved ahead and started fiddling with the door's control panel. True, it had been sealed from the other side, but the ship was incomplete. The security couldn't have been lower. Of course without the sonic they still wouldn't have stood a chance at getting past, but anybody with a most basic understanding of the sonic, the Graske language and the electronic mechanisms of a simple sliding door would be a-ok.

A squabbling murmur of little Graske voices drew in from behind. The Doctor quickened his pace. With a crackle and a few sparks from the control pad, the door slid open. The pair ducked inside and Rory lead him down Amy's path. There were voices, still descending on their location, from a variety of corridors. The Doctor began to realise just how much company they might have.

"Rory, if we go straight in we'll be outnumbered. They could start killing hosts. I don't know how much they're willing to sacrifice." He had an inkling of a plan.

"So, what then? What do we do?"

It wasn't something The Doctor was happy with. Like he said to Rory, sacrifices had to be made on one side or the other. "They've been playing with disguises. It's our turn. Beat them at their own game."

"Disguise ourselves? How, with what?" Rory looked around at the empty corridor as if to imply the Doctor was an idiot.

"With this…" Sheepishly, the Doctor unclipped a small purple device from the inside of his jacket. He glanced awkwardly at Rory, holding it close in both hands as if ashamed to reveal a secret. "It'll disguise one of us perfectly. Should be able to sneak right into the stasis chamber, completely undetected."

"One of us? I take it you mean me so you can snoop around after your TARDIS?"

The Doctor nodded. "I can navigate my way through this ship better than you can. We don't have much time to argue about it. I just need to make a few modifications…" The Doctor sighed and ran the sonic over the centre of the device. It popped up and he tore it free of the wires, keeping it safe in his pocket. It had taken longer than he cared to admit to get that in full working order. To finally get it to the point that he just might be able to find her and save her. Like he should have done the first time round. Now he had to take it back to square one. "Ok, factory settings, best I can do. Keep this on your person. It's a perception filter, anybody looking at you will be drawn to something else, as if you aren't there at all. Keep quiet and you won't be noticed. Not quite invisible but the next best thing." He clipped it onto Rory's belt. "There's an on and off switch here, do keep it on won't you, otherwise it sort of ruins the effect. Now off you go, I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Where did you even get this? It's a bit feminine."

The Doctor shooed him away hurriedly. "Priorities! Oh and take this." He tossed Rory the screwdriver. All he would have to do is find the TARDIS, make sure it was all working and make his way to the stasis chamber before Amy or Rory got vaporised. The Graske may be small, but they knew their weaponry backwards. "I'll want all my toys back mind you. Remember, point and think!"


End file.
